The BCRP, DCT has entered into an agreement with the National Center for Health Services Research (NCHSR) Office of the Assistant Secretary for Health (OASH) to develop, implement, and install a completely operational, functioning, computerized, expandable and exportable Problem-Oriented Medical Information System at the BCRP. It is anticipated that the work should be completed in three phases, taking a total of approximately three years. Work has been completed on Phase I and Phase II has been initiated. Phase III will start upon completion of Phase II.